


Total Tractability

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Armbinder, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Writing, Bondage, Bondage Harness, Butt Plugs, Candles, Collars, Corsetry, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, Drooling, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filming, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Handcuffs, Kissing, Leashes, Miniskirt, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painplay, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Spanking, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Waxplay, Whipping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's greatest fantasy is to be used all night by two dominant men. Dave fits the bill, John not so much. With her mother's help, Rose sets up her perfect evening of pleasure and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Tractability

Dave wrenched the huge double doors of the mansion open and dashed inside. John followed hotly on his heels. As soon as he was across the threshold, Dave slammed the doors shut. The rain continued to hammer down outside. John leaned against the door, panting.

“Whew,” he gasped. “Just our luck Rose invited us round on a day like this, huh?”

Dave nodded. “Yeah.” He shook his head from side to side, throwing droplets of rain out of his hair.

John's glasses fogged up. He took them off and wiped them dry. He put them back on and squinted around. “Why's it so dark in here?” The main entrance hall of Rose's palatial home was very gloomy, even given the conditions outside. The curtains were all closed, and only small chinks of grey light pierced the darkness. He looked over at Dave, who was still wearing his shades. “Can you even see in those?” John asked.

“Maybe.”

“Well, I'm going to look around.” He took a step away from the door. As soon as he did, a light flicked on. It was not bright, but it illuminated enough. John could see walls, doors, furniture and, silhouetted against a grand staircase, a human figure. Something was standing next to it. Something much shorter, and apparently on all fours. A dog?

“Welcome,” said a soft voice. The silhouette, John assumed. The voice certainly didn't belong to Rose. Which left...

“Mrs. Lalonde?”

“Yes, John.” She stepped out of the shadows. John and Dave stared in shock. She was dressed in black leather thigh boots, elbow-length gloves of a similar material, a silken corset around her waist and absolutely nothing else. Her magnificent breasts were bare, high and proud; they were cleverly supported by an underwire shelf built into her corset. Her vulva was obscured by a thick covering of blonde pubes, but the boys' lascivious glances took in her crotch regardless. She held a riding crop in one hand and a chain in the other.

“It's me,” Mrs. Lalonde continued. “But you're not here to see me, are you dears?” She swished her crop through the air. There was a crack, and a muffled yelp. “Come along, you,” she said sharply. “Come and greet your guests.” She tugged on the chain and moved closer to John and Dave. And if they'd been surprised by Mrs. Lalonde's appearance, they were dumbstruck, flabbergasted and stupefied by Rose's.

She was on all fours, with cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Chains ran between them. A harness squeezed her breasts, thrusting them out, and other straps ran down from it across her stomach and apparently between her legs. Her loins were clothed in a skirt that was more of a belt, one clearly designed for tantalisation, not modesty. She was blindfolded and gagged. The gag was a wide one that encompassed almost all of her jaw. There was a ring where her mouth would be, filled with something that looked like a bath plug. The finishing touch was a leather collar cinched tightly around her neck. The chain Mrs. Lalonde held was a leash, connected to a ring on the back of the collar.

“Mrs. Lalonde!” John said. “What are you doing? Let Rose go!”

Rose's mother raised a laconic eyebrow. “But John, dear, this is why she invited you here.”

“You mean she wants to be chained up like that?” Dave asked.

“She most certainly does. And she wants to give herself to you for the night.”

“She WHAT!?” John and Dave yelled in unison.

“Give herself,” Mrs. Lalonde repeated smoothly. “You may use her in anyway you like.” She dragged Rose over to the boys and put the end of her leash into John's shaking hand. “She's a wilful little slut. Correct her if she resists.” She handed the crop to Dave.

“We can use her?” Dave asked. “That means what I think it means?”

“Mmhmm. Oh, on one condition.” Mrs. Lalonde turned and walked away. The boys watched her arse, watched as she bent over behind a sofa and pulled something out. She returned carrying a video camera and a tripod. The camera she gave to Dave, the tripod to John. “You have to film everything you do to her.”

“O...kay,” John said uncertainly.

“Now, if I was a sexy young stud with a hot piece of ass at my beck and call, I would take her upstairs and make use of her. The night is young, boys, but I think you'll find the time will pass quite quickly.”

John glanced at Dave. “Are we really doing this,” he whispered.

“We're doing this,” was Dave's extremely firm response.

“Where making this...yeah, alright. But only because she asked to.”

“Only because she asked to.”

Mrs. Lalonde cleared her throat. “If that's all in order,” she said, “Her room is upstairs. First door on the left. You'll find it very well equipped. I'll knock in a few hours and see if you're done with her.” And with that, she left, swaying off through a nearby door.

“You heard her,” Dave said. “You hear her, Lalonde junior?”

“Mmph!” Rose growled.

“Oh, you do have something to say for yourself.”

John pulled on Rose's leash. She crawled forward, following him. He chuckled. “Hey, this is kind of fun. Come along, Rose.”

“Mmrg!” That nettled her. She sat back on her haunches and refused to go anywhere.

“Pull harder, John,” Dave said.

“I don't want to hurt her...”

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades and swished the riding crop through the air. He brought it down: two sharp swats across the backs of Rose's thighs. She squealed and lurched forward, following John once more.

“Was that really necessary?” John asked.

“Carrot and stick, Egbert, carrot and stick.”

“What's the carrot?”

“She'll find out.”

“Hrrph.”

They reached the stairs. Rose crawled hesitantly up them, chains jingling. John went ahead of her, Dave behind, where he had an enviable view of her wiggling arse. Whenever she faltered, he doled out encouragement with the crop, prompting squeaks and whimpers from her. He encouraged her a little more than was strictly necessary. There was something very musical about the sound of whip cracks on her taut skin, and something very attractive about the little red marks that bloomed after each strike.

They reached the landing. It was just a short walk from there to Rose's room. John pushed open the door and led her inside. Dave followed them in and whistled, impressed. The curtains were closed like the ones downstairs, and the room was mainly lit by a dimmed bulb. But there were candles scattered across the room: some on Rose's desk, some on an end table, others on the floor in places where they weren't likely to be kicked over. Dave supposed they were for atmosphere, but thoughts about the combination of hot wax and bare skin came to him. He found himself liking the dominant mindset.

Dave took the tripod from John and set up the camera at the end of Rose's bed, pointing up the length of it. He turned it on and peered into its lens. “We're rolling,” he said.

John, meanwhile, had left Rose standing on all fours, with the leash trailing lazily over her back. He was looking at a small folding table that had been set up in the corner of the room. It was covered in sex toys, some of which John couldn't even have dreamed of existing. There was a set of dildos arranged in size order, from merely average to absolutely huge. John poked the biggest one. It wobbled. There was a number of butt plugs arranged in the same way. There were anal beads, vibrating bullets, two powerful massage wands and a rabbit vibrator that was so well used there were patches of plastic on it smoother than the rest. There was a vast collection of bondage gear: ropes and chains, whips and paddles, armbinders and cuffs.

There was also a huge bottle of lube. A note was stuck to it. John took it, and in Rose's hand read:

Use me like you'll use them.

John showed it to Dave. “Guess that means we use her like a toy,” he said.

“That seems a bit disrespectful.” said John.

“Didn't you just drag her up the stairs like this was dog obedience school?”

“Yeah, but...”

“She wants to be a toy. I'm gonna oblige.” He turned away from John and hauled Rose into his arms. As she squealed, her threw her onto the bed. She screamed, twisting in the air, and landed with a soft flumph in the sheets. Before she could right herself, Dave's strong hands were upon her. He turned her onto her belly and tore down her skirt, pulling it off over her feet. He took in the lovely sight of her hindquarters.

The harness she was wearing split in two as it crossed her pussy and arse. The former piece of her anatomy was already very wet, mostly, Dave guessed, because of the pink dildo splitting her labia. A buttplug similarly transfixed her anus. There was writing on the ends of both, in small, neat, permanent marker letters. The dildo said 'Cocks go here'. The plug read, 'Here too'.

Dave slowly slipped the dildo out of Rose's vagina, dragging a throaty moan from her. He pointed the slick silicon tube at John and showed him the writing.

“Still don't think she wants this?” Dave asked.

“I guess not,” was John's answer, but he made no move towards Rose.

Dave however, made several. He lifted his shirt off over his head, kicked off his shoes and yanked down his pants and boxers in one motion. He grabbed his cock and gave it a couple of swift tugs, as though it wasn't hard enough already. He pushed Rose into position, making her raise her arse as high as she could. He pressed the tip of his cock to her pussy and rubbed it up and down, gasping at her heat.

In her lightless world, sound and touch were Rose's greatest senses. She could hear Dave's heavy breathing behind her and the excited thump of her own heart. She jumped as she felt his cock touch the soft insides of her slit. His cockhead seemed as hot to her as her flesh did to him. She squeaked when his prick bumped her clitoris. She felt him stop rubbing and reposition his penis against her entrance. Then, with a thrust that felt like it was delivered by a freight train, Rose felt herself stretched out around inches of thick Texan beef.

“Fuck yessssssss!” Dave yelled as he forced the entirety of his cock into Rose's tunnel. “She's so fucking tight, John. You need to get in on this.” He grunted as he drew back and pushed into her again. His hips slapped against her haunches, and in his enthusiasm he brought his hand down hard on her buttock. She screeched. He spanked her over and over, switching between buttocks until both had the ruddy glow that only broken capillaries could bring.

Rose's mind reeled in pleasure and pain. She hadn't really factored the latter into her plan, but she was glad it was there, even if she couldn't quite deal with it. The muffled noises she made were half sobs, half moans. She'd never thought of Dave as aggressive before, and yet here he was, fucking her like she was nothing more than a piece of meat. It meant her scheme had worked. Well, it would, if John would get over his timidity.

Dave was inclined to agree. He leaned over Rose's back and grabbed her hair, yanking her head up. She gasped at the pain, at the savageness of his actions. “You like getting fucked by your ecto-brother, sis?” he said into her ear. “You want your friend in your ass too?”

His acknowledgement of the pseudo-incestuous nature of their coupling thrilled her. And she most certainly did want John in her arse. She mumbled her assent. “Mm, mrr mnng.”

“You see, the lady wants it.”

Still John dithered. “I'm fine right here,” he said, though he could feel the blood flowing to his cock as he watched Dave hammer into Rose. His swelling prick was pressing against the insides of his pants, and he had to crouch a little to relieve the pressure.

Dave sighed. A little more temptation was in order, he decided. He pulled out of Rose and made her raise herself up off the bed. He rolled onto his back and slid head first beneath her legs. He shuffled up under her, getting a nice view of her pussy and stomach. He moved past her stomach to her breasts, which hung down most invitingly. He lifted his head, opened his mouth and trapped one of her nipples between his teeth. She squeaked, then squealed as he pulled back, cruelly stretching out her breast. He sucked in more of her flesh, enveloping her areola, then gave it a savage nip before letting it go. She whimpered, and he admired the red ring of tooth marks around her teat. He brought himself face to face with her.

Dave grabbed Rose's arse. He spread her cheeks wide apart so that John could clearly see her plugged anus. He pulled her down so that her pussy brushed his cock. He savoured her warmth for a moment, then impaled her on his length once again. She moaned, and shifted herself back a little, both to get a better angle of entry and to thrust her butt up for John's visual entertainment.

With the chains binding her hands and feet trapped beneath Dave's body, Rose still felt as deliciously subjugated as she had before. But in her new position, she had more control over how fast they fucked, even with Dave's strong arms pulling her down onto him. She mostly moved with him, although she did take the opportunity to seductively wiggle her arse at the height of a couple of her thrusts.

Dave took the plug out of Rose's gag. There was a shaft behind the seal, long and thick enough to fill her mouth like a practice cock. It hung from a chain attached to the side of the gag. Dave let it hang there while Rose took a few relieved gasps of air. She had no problem breathing through her nose, but it was nice to pant while she was engaged in such strenuous exercise. A lot of saliva had built up in her mouth, and a thick stream of it began to ooze from the ring between her teeth.

Dave didn't particularly care, nor did he intend to let her breathe through her mouth for long. He dragged her head down and kissed her. With no lips to lock on to, it was a little awkward, but he persevered. He violated her mouth with his tongue, swirling it around hers. She tried to return it, but again without the use of her lips she found it difficult to do anything but submit to Dave's tongue. They kept trying as they fucked, getting used to the strange restrictions her bondage imposed upon them.

John watched Dave's prick repeatedly vanish into and reappear from Rose's folds. He groaned and rubbed himself through his pants. His cock begged for a hot hole to penetrate, and there was one free right there in front of him, blocked by nothing more imposing than a lump of plastic. John couldn't stand any more. He stumbled over to the bed, stripping off as he went. His cock sprang free, rock hard and desperate for release.

“Hey, looks like Egbert's joining the party,” Dave told Rose. She mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'about time', then gasped as she felt John close his fingers around the base of her buttplug. She bit down on the ring in her mouth. John pulled on the plug and it slowly slipped out of her. Her arsehole stretched out around it, then went suddenly slack as the thickest part left her. John pulled the rest out and tossed it aside. He positioned himself against her, pressed his cock against her sphincter and thrust in.

Rose's shriek made Dave's ears ring. John's dry cock scraping against her sensitive innards was agony. She'd lubed up the buttplug before she'd stuck it in, of course, but that had been quite a while ago, and there wasn't nearly enough residue to ease John's passage. She whimpered as he pulled out. “Sorry, sorry,” he said.

“Lube, bro,” Dave suggested. “Unless you want to fuck her like that. Just let me put her gag back in first.”

“No, I'll use lube. I'm really sorry, Rose.”

Rose rolled her eyes behind her blindfold. Sure, she thought, keep apologising. I'm dressed like this because I want to be treated like a little porcelain doll. Still, she was glad he was going to get greased up. Getting torn apart inside might have been the kind of abuse she craved, but she'd rue the consequences.

John scurried across to the table of toys and picked up the lube bottle. He slathered his cock in lube, murmuring in slight pleasure. He returned himself to Rose's bouncing butt. Dave slowed her enough for him to position his cock back at her arsehole, and with a grunt he pushed into her rectum. He slipped in far more easily than before. Rose moaned into Dave's mouth. There was only the slightest twinge of pain for her this time, than that too was gone and she was free to enjoy being stuffed both ways.

The boys rocked Rose between them. John's reservations melted away and he pounded her butt with as much enthusiasm as Dave took her pussy. Both sets of her walls rippled around their cocks, drawing out their pleasure with each satiny smooth stroke. She ran her tongue around Dave's, and found that she could stick hers out far enough past her gag to invade his mouth. He slapped her thigh and forced her tongue back, wordlessly chastising her for her moment of rebellion.

Fuelled by his excitement and his self-imposed denial, John found himself on the cusp of orgasm far faster than he wanted. His balls were twitching, tightening, filling with the heat that said they were ready to squeeze out their contents. John groaned, tightening his fingers into Rose's flesh. His hips slapped against her buttocks faster, faster, and then he was done. He fell against her, shuddering, one hand on her back and one on her hip. His weight forced her deep down onto Dave's cock. She bucked against Dave as best she could until John withdrew, trailing the evidence of his climax.

Free to control Rose as he liked again, Dave trapped her tongue between his teeth. She gurgled in protest. He pressed the tip of his tongue to hers: a cruel, domineering mockery of a kiss, then released her and clasped his hands to her arse. He raised her up and brought her down with bruising force. With such slow, heavy strokes he brought himself to the edge of orgasm, resisting it until his cock felt so tense it was painful, then he pulled away from her mouth, pressed his head into the crook of her shoulder and gave her a viciously affectionate love-bite as he came. He filled her pussy, then stayed inside her until he'd softened a bit, just enjoying her warmth. He pulled out and left her dripping. He wriggled out from beneath her and let her slump softly to the sheets.

Dave stuffed the gag back into Rose's mouth, then climbed off the bed and ran a sweaty hand through his hair, slicking it back. "Not bad for a first round, huh?" he said to John.

"It was kind of fun, I guess. You know. Just doing it to her how we wanted." John's gaze kept wandering over to Rose. He still had some doubts about what she wanted.

"Yeah. She's a good fuck." There was a jug of water and a pair of glasses sitting on a table off to one side of the room. Dave stepped over to it and poured a glass for himself and John.

"Umm. Dave. Where is this all coming from?"

"All what?"

"All of this...this. You, knowing exactly what to say to her."

Dave put the jug down. He went over to the toy table and found a pair of ear defenders. He went over to the bed and put them on Rose.

"That's for her benefit," he said. "You're kinda spoiling this for her."

"I'm sorry, but I..."

"If I'd known she was gonna do something like this, I'd have explained things on the way over. I might've mentioned that I was into kink to her. I didn't know she was on the flip side of the same coin. She knew I'd be into it, so, this. But I guess you came into her fantasy as well. She wants to be controlled. You goin' 'gee Rose are you okay?' the whole time is not what she wants. Get it?"

"I think so." John said. "Yes," he continued, meaning 'no, not really'. "Do I need to be all, 'grargh, I will revel in your pain, bitch'?"

Dave shook his head. "That'd spoil it even worse. Just be yourself. But assured. Controlling. Like what she's after."

"Okay, I'll try. But I've never done this before."

"Me either, buddy." Dave pulled off Rose's ear defenders and went to get the water. He handed a glass to John and said, "So, you think Jade gets off on the same shit as this slut?"

They drank, and shot the breeze. John was a little surprised by that, but he guessed it was just another part of the scene. Dave did make a lot of deprecatory, sexually charged remarks about Rose, and kept his eyes on her the whole time. And eventually, he saw what he was looking for.

Rose, as surreptitiously as she could, was grinding her crotch against the bed. The boys had left her well used but unsatisfied, and she craved release. Dave silently pointed out what she was doing to John, then crept over to her side. He held his hand over her head, then all of a sudden became full of sound and fury.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch!" he shouted. Rose jumped in shock, then screamed as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "Answer me! What are you doing?"

"Nnnhnng!" Rose groaned. Dave unbuckled her gag and pulled it out of her mouth.

"Were you trying to come?"

"No!" Rose yelped. It was weird to hear herself say an intelligible word after having the gag in so long.

"No what?"

"No, Dave," she said, a slight smirk playing across her lips. Dave slapped her.

"Bad answer. No what?"

"No, sir." Another slap.

"Try again."

"Oh for..." she muttered. "No, master?"

"Better. But you're still lying, aren't you? Were you trying to come?" He tightened his grip on her hair and jerked his hand.

"Agh! Okay, yes, master, I was trying to come."

"Did I say you could come?"

"No, master."

"Do you want to come?"

In for a penny..."I would have thought that was obvious," she said.

Dave thrust her face into the sheets, holding her firmly down. She squirmed, trying to allow a little more airflow. "Looks like she wants to come, John. What shall we do?"

"Err...let her?" John said. He hadn't taken his eyes off Rose and Dave for a second since he'd starting tormenting her.

Dave nodded. "Great idea. Get me that armbinder – the black leather glove thing – and one of those big massage wands."

John duly went over to the toy table and fetched the requested items. He handed them to Dave, who let go of Rose's hair. She lifted her head, red-faced and sweaty, but she didn't have much more than a second to recompose herself. Dave got behind her and pressed his knee into the small of her back. He grabbed one of her arms and forced it into the arm-binder, then did the same for the other. He cinched the straps tight, buckling them up until Rose's elbows almost touched. She could barely move her arms in any direction.

Satisfied with his work, Dave rolled Rose over onto her back. He looked down into her blindfolded face, admired her be-straggled blonde hair and the slightly smudged look of her lipstick. He pressed the massager firmly between her legs. She squeezed them shut, but that just served to hold its bulbous head more tightly to her crotch.

"One more time," Dave said. "Want to come?"

"Yesssss," she hissed.

"Then you can come." He turned the wand up to full power, switched it on, and she did. Noisily.

When Rose came down from her blissful climax, the massager was still buzzing against her nethers. It felt quite uncomfortable on her sensitized nerves. "I'm done," she said. The buzzing continued. "Hey, I said I'm done." No response. Rose wondered whether Dave and John had left, but something was holding the vibrator in place, and she couldn't feel anything else touching her body. She concluded that Dave was ignoring her. She shrugged it off. The buzzing was starting to feel good again.

Rose's second orgasm took longer to reach, but it was just as sweet as the first. Her straining body collapsed back onto the bed, leaving her breathing heavily and with a smile playing about her lips. The smile faded when she realised that the vibrator was still going, She tried to wriggle away, but Dave kept it in place. She rode it to another orgasm, with her teeth clenched and her eyes squinched shut under her blindfold.

The path to her fourth climax was very unpleasant. Her pussy felt raw and tender; her muscles were cramped and tense. The wand's vibrations were irritating, like the physical manifestation of a high pitched sawtooth whine. She bore it as long as she could, until it swept her into a climax that was almost painfully fast and violent.

Rose couldn't stand the prospect of coming five times in a row. "Stop!" she demanded, but the vibrator stayed clamped to her cleft. "Please stop!" No dice. She whimpered. Dave was pushing the wand even harder into her mound. Cheeks burning in humiliation, she said: "Please, master, stop."

She heard Dave's voice say "Huh? But I thought you wanted to come."

She resisted the urge to thrash her legs. "It hurts."

"Too much of a good thing, huh. Maybe you shouldn’t have been such a desperate slut."

Aaagh, she hated him! "Please, turn it off."

"Wellll," Dave drawled. "Could do, I guess. Could do. What're you gonna do for me?"

Rose's mind raced, and crashed into the obvious answer. "I'll suck your cock,"

"I could just put your gag back in and have you do that anyway."

Rose grimaced. She needed him to take that vibrator away. She was getting perilously close to another horrible orgasm. "I'll – nng – I'll do it really well!" she blurted out. Her blush grew hotter and deeper, if that was even possible.

"Really well, huh? A guy can't say no to that." Dave pulled the vibrator out from between Rose's legs, and she sighed in relief. She heard its hum die away, then his hands were on her shoulders. He hoisted her onto her knees, but made sure she still stayed bent over. Without her arms to support her, she had to carefully balance herself.

Dave gripped his cock in one hand and rubbed it on Rose's cheek. She felt sticky pre-cum smearing across her skin. Not wanting to be punished further, she stayed silent and contented herself with a blindfold-hidden frown. Dave trailed his cock over her cheek until he was pressing against her mouth. She parted her lips and invited him in. He was forceful. He gripped the sides of her head and pushed in to the back of her throat. She gagged, and tried not to choke as he began facefucking her. She did remember her promise to, quote (and it'd be a quote that she'd attempt to erase from living memory, both hers, and if necessary, others') 'do it really well'. She swirled her tongue around his cock, tracing out his veins, circling the ridge of his glans.

As John watched Rose suffer under Dave's sweet torment, his cock grew hard and demanding once again. He slowly stroked it, keeping his desire in check until Dave flipped Rose over and started taking his pleasure from her mouth. Rose's new position meant that her bottom was thrust up again. Her pussy was still slightly parted, dribbling Dave's cum. John didn't care. He climbed onto the bed and knelt behind her. He thrust into her with one stroke. She was still sore from the massager, but she bucked her hips back against her second partner anyway. She was there for him to use, after all.

John essayed some dominance. He brought he hand down on her flank, not particularly hard, but enough to sting. It was a start. "Yeah, you like that, uh, bitch?" Dave gave him a thumbs up that was only half ironic. John slapped her a few more times, adding to the redness Dave had inflicted, but it was far from original. His mind raced for something more interesting. He looked around the room, at the toy table, but everything on that still intimidated him. Then he noticed the candles. Candlewax. That was a thing in bondage, wasn't it. He pulled out of Rose and went to get one.

John came back, holding the flickering wax pillar he'd picked up like a sacred relic. Rose had chosen good candles; the one he had was nice and thick and very runny. Carefully, he climbed back onto the bed and slipped his cock back into Rose's pussy. He gave a few gentle thrusts, one hand on her hip, to make sure that he could hold the candle and fuck her at the same time. Satisfied that he could, he held the candle over her back, just to the right of her bound arms, and tilted it. Dave and John watched in fascination as a blob of wax gathered on the candle's semi-molten rim. It bulged on the edge, hanging there, then John shook it off and it went tumbling towards Rose's skin.

Rose wondered where John had gone, and why he and Dave had subsequently slowed down. The wax hitting her didn't immediately clarify things. She felt the intense heat, felt it spread out and disipate, and she screeched around Dave's cock. Then she felt the tightening of her skin as the wax solidified, and she understood.

"Oh man," Dave groaned. "You should feel her throat when she screams like that. Do it again."

John nodded, and splashed Rose with a few more droplets. She yelped again, and the vibrations of her voice drove Dave wild. He tightened his grip on her head and fucked her mouth hard, driving her nose into his pubes. "Fuck! Keep screaming, bitch."

John tried to keep pace with Dave. He slammed into Rose as hard as he could without risking his grip on the candle. He kept it upended over her. His movements made his hands waver and drops of wax patter down across her back. She yelped for each one that hit her. She swayed from side to side, trying to predict where they'd splash next, but they were almost entirely random. The impacts were maddening, like a burning hot Chinese water torture.

John covered Rose's arse in a swathe of wax. Her screams echoed around Dave's cock, and he came. He filled Rose's mouth with his first volley, then pulled out and coated her face with glistening semen. John shook a few more droplets of similarly coloured but much more painful fluid over her back, then blew out the candle and reached round to her front. He put the candle in her mouth. "Hold on to that," he said. Rose made a face at the foul, mouth-drying taste of the wax.

John groaned. He felt his cock twitching in Rose's pussy, his balls tightening up. He held on for as long as he could, then finished inside her. Rose felt his cum mingle with the remnants of Dave's, and murmured softly.

"You done?" Dave asked. John nodded dreamily. "Bitch likes having two guys' cum in her cunt, doesn't she?” Another nod.

John's cock softened and slipped out of her hole, trailing pussy juice and mixed semen. "What are we going to do with her now?" John said.

Dave took the candle out of Rose's mouth. "Flip her over."

When Rose was on her back again, Dave took the candle from her mouth and relit it from one on the bedside table. He held it close to her face. She whimpered; she could feel the heat, and with a thrill born of both fear and excitement she imagined him burning her. When the wax was melted enough, Dave did what John had done, but with Rose's body upturned, he had access to much more sensitive parts of her. Wax splattered across her breasts. Dave covered them, turning them into featureless, shiny mounds. The wax blurred the outline of her nipples. Beneath it they were burning hot. Rose screamed until the wax cooled, pulling her skin taught across the stiff underlying flesh.

Dave continued down over Rose's stomach. He filled her navel with wax, then trailed blobs of it down to the top of her pubis. Rose struggled harder, knowing what was going to happen next. Dave lowered the candle. He made sure it was in exactly the right place. He waited. Time stretched off to infinity in Rose's mind. She felt a bead of sweat trickle with inexorable slowness across his cheek and down her jawline. "Why are you waiting?" she groaned. Dave made no answer.

He stayed silent, letting her imagination fuel her fear, letting the idea of the pain become worse than the most hellish torture. When she was near trembling from the dread of it, he tipped the candle. 

The wax splashed across Rose's clit. She howled as it hit her, tailing off into a whimper. It was scorching, burning. She envisioned seared flesh, nerve endings shrivelling away into insensitive charred lumps. She thrashed wildly, and tried to squeeze her thighs together enough to scrape off the wax, but it stayed stuck firmly to her jewel.

The heat dissipated and Rose knew that she'd survived it intact. There was an oddly dull feeling in her clitoris. She felt Dave's hand on her pussy. He was touching her clit through its waxy cap, and just the barest hint of its presence was reaching her. "Wonder if you can cum through that?" he said. 

Rose raised her head wearily. "Please don't try." She gasped. Dave had squeezed hard, cracking the wax.

"Manners,"

"Please don't try, master."

"Better. I won't."

Rose sighed. An orgasm straight after being so painfully stimulated was the last thing she wanted.

"John might."

"Yeah Rose, I haven't made you come yet."

The head of the hated massage wand pushed up against her vulva. John turned it on to full power. Rose groaned, and resigned herself to another orgasm.

She could feel the vibration well enough on her lips and her inner flesh. They rippled through her, carrying their usual messages of pleasure, but in her clitoris there was only the faintest hint of a buzz. The wax absorbed and buffered everything else. Denied the services of her main erogenous spot, her climax was a slow, tooth-grinding, toe-flexing one. When the critical moment came, it was like a balloon bursting. It rocked Rose into insensibility, and she fell limp.

While she was so, Dave looked up and saw something that interested him. He nudged John and pointed to an iron ring hanging from the ceiling. John nodded, though he wasn't quite sure what Dave had planned. Dave rolled Rose over and unfastened her armbinder. He gripped her beneath her armpits and hauled her onto her feet. He grabbed a bundle of rope from the folding table and tied her wrists together. He tied the end of a longer line to that, then made a heavy knot at the other end, then hurled it at iron ring.

"Bullseye," he crowed.

John snickered. "All that lasso practice is paying off."

"Houston is a city, John. We don't have steers stampeding down main street." Dave picked up the end of the rope and pulled on it. Rose's hands were hoisted up into the air. He paid the rope through the ring until Rose went up on her tiptoes to relieve the strain on her arms. He tied the end to the leg of her bed and left her dangling.

"What are you going to do to her, anyway?" John asked

"Gonna whip the wax off her."

"Yeehaw, hit 'em up, cow-"

"Hey. Shut up."

John laughed, as did Rose, despite her trepidation. She had put several whips on the table, but her experience with them was limited. She had no idea how badly they'd hurt. She thought of Dave's arms, full of lean muscle and tough sinews. The lash would be lightning fast in his hands. John, if he joined in, would be slower, but his strokes would hit her with all the force that his deceptive strength could deliver.

Dave got the whip and held it coiled. He stood before Rose and raised it to her cheek, stroking her with it. It was made of braided synthetics: softer and lighter than proper leather. It would sting her, welt her skin, possibly make her bleed if its wielder was rough enough, but she was safe enough from any serious harm.

She felt a hand on her blindfold, then Dave pulled it away and left her blinking owlishly. Her eyes adjusted and she saw her master. Dave cut a fine figure. His eyes, unusually, were uncovered, but she supposed that was natural enough given the situation. There was a confident gleam in them, one which told her that he was in command. She wondered if John had the same look. Probably not, but he was getting there.

Dave said nothing, but Rose knew why he'd given her back her sight. He was trading the abstract terror of her never knowing when the whip was going to hit for the immediate and visceral fear of seeing it whistling towards her. He uncoiled it with a snap. Rose flinched, and he smirked. He brought his arm up, flicked the whip back, then sent it hissing through the air. 

Rose heard the crack. For a moment she thought Dave had hit the floor, but then she felt the pain. She howled. The impact left a bright red weal across her stomach, curving round to her side between the straps of her harness. Dave pulled back and struck a second time.

Crack. Scream. The whip caught a chunk of wax and knocked it off. The whip left its mark, criss-crossing the last welt. Where they converged, the pain was incredible. Rose didn't know if she could stand much more. She looked down, trying to gauge how much wax there was left.

Crack. Scream. Another mark, more wax removed.

Crack. Scream, becoming a pitiful whine. That one was on her breasts. It hurt worse than the others, but she was protected this time. Now parts of her wax shell were crumbling away.

Crack. Scream, longer, rawer, from a throat that was getting sore. Tears started trickling down Rose's cheeks, for all that she'd been trying to resist crying. Dave had angled the whip so that it coiled around her left tit. It scourged another big lump of melted candle from her, and bit cruelly into her skin. When it came away, she was bleeding.

Crack. Scream, then a gasp. The whip cleared the wax from her right boob. The tip flicked her nipple. It was agonising, but the pain faded and a thrill ran through her.

Crack. Scream. Crack. Moan. Dave cleared the rest of the wax from her breasts, and heard her change in pitch. He saw fresh juices glistening on her labia. He stepped up his pace.

When Dave was done, Rose was panting and groaning, and bleeding in three more places. He cleared most of the wax from her front. Just the little blob on her clit remained. He rubbed the whip against it, and she flinched away. She wasn't ready to face that kind of pain. He gripped her jaw, tilted her head up, looked her in the eye and kissed her. She surrendered herself to him, and when they broke apart she begged him for release. She ground her crotch into his, slicking his cock with her wetness. Dave was sorely tempted, but she'd be all the better for anticipation. He broke the kiss. "Not yet," he said, touching his finger to her lips. To John he said: "How's she looking back there."

"Pretty waxy."

Dave reached around Rose and held out the whip. "Wanna try cleaning her up?"

John took the whip with next to no hesitation. His first stroke landed clumsily, scraping off just a few slivers of wax. Rose's scream pricked John's conscience. Stop, you're hurting her, it said. He knew that it was misinformed. He raised the whip again. On his second, more confident stroke, another voice spoke. Look how she writhes. Look how she twists to accept the whip. Listen to her gasping after each scream. See how she's clenching her legs together?

By his third stroke, John was hooked. He loved the way Rose writhed, loved the power he had over her. His blows rained down on her back until the wax was gone and her skin was a mass of red lines and the odd bloody trickle. He was panting with exertion, his heart pounded and his cock throbbed.

"Done?" Dave asked presently.

John handed him the whip back. "Amazing," was all he had to say.

"It surely is. Now-" he rubbed Rose's waxed clit once more, "-shall we get rid of this?"

Rose had borne the lash well, but she still feared being struck there. "Please...something else, master."

"Guess we can arrange something else. If you're ours. Are you ours?"

"I'm yours."

"More mine than a guy with fifty pickaxes? More John's than the busiest hooker in town?"

Rose cringed at the puns. "More than both of those."

"Good enough. Let's melt that wax." Dave got the key to her ankle cuffs. He unlocked them, wrapped his arms around her knees and lifted her. He gripped her buttocks and let her thighs rest on his forearms. He pulled her close and thrust his cock into her pussy. She threw her head back and moaned. The pleasure flowed over her, washing away her aches and stings.

Dave had expected John to go for Rose's ass again the instant he started fucking her. She was perfectly positioned for it, but John had other ideas. He pressed his dick against Dave's and pushed his way into Rose's hole alongside him. Rose let out a slow, luxurious groan. Both cocks together in the same place felt so much better than either one had individually.

After a few false starts Dave and John managed to get into sync. They hammered into Rose together, matching each other thrust for thrust. Rose was lifted into the air when the pushed into her, and slowly lowered down as they pulled out. Her lower legs swung in time with them, rocked back and forth. She leaned into Dave, grinding her nipples against his chest.

Dave thought he'd be weirded out, having another man's cock pressed up against his, but it felt entirely natural, and very good. John was hard, and hot, and Dave could feel him pulsing against his own shaft. On the other side, Rose's walls were softly gripping him, squeezing down tight on their combined girth.

The rope creaked as the boys swayed Rose between them. Her wrists were getting sore, her arms were aching. She didn't care. She kicked up her legs and wrapped them around Dave's waist, pulling him deep into her. John squeezed her waist and pushed in further to match Dave's depth. Fresh pussy juice trickled out down their cocks, smeared their balls and thighs until each thrust was accompanied by a squishy slap.

Dave and John neared their peak. They played with Rose to distract themselves. Dave slipped his hands between her chest and his and mauled her tits. He squeezed them hard enough to make her scream, then viciously twisted her nipples until she felt like they were going to tear off. John dug his nails into her sides, scratching her up as he slammed into her.

Rose came seconds before they did. Her arms tensed and tugged at the rope, and she wailed through gritted teeth. Her pussy rippled convulsively around the boys cocks. They gasped simultaneously. They'd told themselves that Rose was there for them, not the other way around, but they'd both wanted to see her come. They'd held out as long as they could and their cocks throbbed painfully. John moaned, shuddered and let his orgasm blast through him. Dave followed. They filled Rose with their seed. It mingled inside her, two loads becoming one big one.

Dave and John pulled out. Dave lowered rose slowly to the ground, where she stood on trebling tiptoes. Dave untied her hands and carried her to the bed. He laid down beside her, and John joined them, sandwiching her in between.

"Had enough yet, R-slut?" John asked, stroking her damp hair.

"Not nearly, master," she said.

Dave raised himself on one elbow. "Bitch is insatiable. Got any ideas?"

"I've got one," said John. "Get her handcuffed again."

While Dave wrestled Rose into the cuffs, John looted the table of every dildo and vibrator he could find. He carried his armful of phalluses over to the bed and dumped them out on the sheets. Dave finished re-binding Rose's arms behind her back and looked over. "What are we doing?"

John grinned and held up a length of wobbling silicone. "Dildo buckaroo! Drop one and you get punished. Ready? Go!" He lunged forwards and stuffed the dong into Rose's mouth.

Minutes later, Rose's pussy was stretched even wider than it had been with two cocks inside. She had five dildos in her, one quite large and one with an active vibrating bullet buried inside its clear plastic. She was concentrating hard on not letting herself get too wet, not letting anything slip out. John was putting some smaller ones between her fingers, while Dave was industriously picking the wax out of her belly button so he could put a vibrating bead there instead. He managed that, then moved down to her toes. He put vibrators between each one, then switched them on. Rose moaned through her mouthful of artificial penis. She curled her toes around the vibes, wondering why she hadn't tried that before.

"She's fully loaded here," John said. "Can we get more in her vagina?"

Dave inspected her overloaded quim. "Nah. But there's another hole." Rose whimpered.

They lubed up her arsehole and stuffed in a buttplug, then ringed it with a few bullets. She almost came the instant they were turned on, and the toys between her fingers and toes wobbled alarmingly. The boys sat back and watched.

Rose held on as long as she could, but she soon tired. It was her little finger that let her down; aching, she let it curl up, and the dildo it held fell from her grasp.

"Bad luck," John said. He switched off all the vibes. She groaned; she'd been so close to another climax. John pulled the dildos out of her one by one, then bent her over his knee and spanked her until tears sprang from her eyes.

Even then, Rose urged them on, and she lost track of the games they played with her. Some were pleasurable, some were painful. She enjoyed them all. There was the counting game, where they pushed a string of anal beads into her one at a time, while a vibrator in her pussy buzzed weakly, slowly driving her towards orgasm. At intervals, they made her tell them how many beads she had in her rectum, and when she inevitably guessed wrong, they turned off the vibrator and fucked her mouth while all her tension ebbed away. Then they'd start again, just as slowly.

The rope game had her walking the length of a knotted rope strung at groin height from one side of her room to the other. Weighted clips agonised her nipples, and John and Dave tormented her with crops. If she came before she reached the other side, she had to start again. Whenever she dragged herself across a knot, it brushed against her clitoris and dropped neatly into her opening before she was able to pull herself off. Not coming was an impossibility.

They used her as a human canvas. They took the markers she'd provided and used them to scrawl obscenities all over her body. A target around her pussy, neatly delineated by the straps of her harness. Red circles around her nipples, phalluses and crude representations of female genitalia. The words whore and cunt and slut and cock slave and bitch and dozens more of the vilest slurs they could come up with. Finally, on her buttocks they marked out a tally of the number of times that they guessed they'd come in her, which they turned into a running total.

All the while they were fucking her. Her holes constantly dripped with their cum. Her lips and labia and anus were smeared with it. They came on her body a few times, covering her buttocks, her face and her breasts in their pearly semen. They let her climax, too, and she anticipated and dreaded each one. She wanted them, but they began to hurt, like they had when Dave had forced her into orgasm with the massager.

Dave and John began to flag. It took them longer to come each time, and their thrusts were getting weaker. John was the first to find he couldn't maintain an erection. "That's it, I'm done," he said, staring at the sad sight of his drooping cock. He collapsed onto the bed next to Rose. Dave joined him. They lay together in a pile of sweaty, sticky flesh, panting slightly and suffused with the glow of sexual marathoneers.

"You know how to throw a party, Rose" John said, letting the master act drop.

"I know how to throw a threesome," Rose replied. "A party would have to be much larger. That's something to consider, perhaps."

She rolled over to face Dave. "Thank you, master," she said. "I had my doubts about whether you could pull this off. Particularly in getting John to throw off his repressions."

"Hey, I'm not repressed!"

"Anything for a lady," Dave said. "Even a slutty one."

Rose declined to comment on that. They lay together for a while, then the door creaked open. Rose's mother walked in, still in her corset and boots. Dave and John scrambled to cover themselves, but she waved an airy hand and said "I've seen it all before. Several times. Now, would you boys like some dinner? There's food in the kitchen. I should think you need it."

Dave and John nodded. "I'll take care of Rose," Mrs. Lalonde continued. "Enjoy your meal. And perhaps if you feel up to it, you'll come up to my room later."

Dave and John got dressed and left the room. There was indeed a meal in the kitchen, and it tasted exceptionally good.

To Mrs. Lalonde's disappointment, the boys didn't come to visit her. They'd gone straight to the guest rooms and fallen into a deep post-coital slumber. But there was always next time, and for the moment she had something else with which to entertain herself.

Mrs. Lalonde repaired to her study. Like the living room and Rose's room, it was dimly lit and the curtains were drawn. Kneeling on a rug in the middle of the room was Rose. She'd been cleaned up and had her wounds tended to, though the faded remnants of permanent marker scrawls and red whip marks still covered her body. She was naked now: stripped of her harness, but she'd been cuffed and blindfolded again.

"It looks like you tired your friends out, Rosie," her mother said.

"They were certainly very enthusiastic," Rose replied.

"I'll judge that for myself."

Mrs. Lalonde's media centre was running. Its screen cast a phosphorescent blue light over the scene. Earlier, Mrs. Lalonde had retrieved the camera and uploaded its footage. She sprawled herself in an armchair and picked up a remote. "Come here, dear," she said. "Time for you to hold up your end of our little bargain."

Rose shuffled over in the direction of her mother's voice, then felt her thighs brush her shoulders. "Let's see what they did to you, shall we?" She felt a hand on the back of her head, then she was pitched forward. Her mouth came into contact with her mom's pussy. Behind her, she heard the media centre's hard drive whirr.

"We're rolling," said the television in Dave's voice. Rose stuck out her tongue and began to lick. Mrs. Lalonde moaned. It was a very good start.

**Author's Note:**

> It's out a little later than I wanted, but here it is. New Divine Mass chapters resume the Monday after next; follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for updates!


End file.
